


Truth and temptation

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin/Templar Relationship, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, OR IS IT, Pre-Connor Timeline, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: Haytham finds himself with a dilemma.(Found a little writing exercise in my drafts and sent it out into the universe, because why not?)
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Truth and temptation

Haytham has been careless.

He knows better than anyone the consequences that await them both if she’s found in his bed. But here she lies, the sun’s first rays tracing the same path over her bare shoulder that his lips had followed the night before.

She is soft in sleep, her hair a silky tumble on his pillow. He watches her breathe, and the nameless, rigid knot of emotion that has been his companion since childhood loosens -- if only for a moment -- into something resembling peace.

He watches her breathe, and lets his mind wander. 

If she should have a child...

The idea shocks him with its novelty, but quickly takes root. A son, tall and strong and educated in the ways of the Order along with his letters and numbers. Or a daughter with her mother’s beauty and the sharp Kenway wit.

This foolish fancy is interrupted by her stirring, stretching as she turns toward him to seek his warmth. Her eyes open and find his, the smile that flits through them fading into a somber look.

“I shouldn’t have stayed.” 

“I suppose not,” he allows.

“They’re starting to wonder about me.” Her sigh is resigned, weary. “Achilles is no fool. Even Shay’s been hinting about where I disappear to. It’s only a matter of time until they have me tailed.”

The familiar tightness in his chest returns. “If you’re caught, you could say you’re investigating me.” He forces a light tone. “Seducing me for information.”

Genuine amusement sparks in her eyes. “Perhaps I am,” she says, teasing him.

As a rule, he is not a man who enjoys being teased. Coming from her, it’s intoxicating. 

He trails a fingertip over one soft breast, smirking at the hitch in her breath when he circles its budding peak. “You’re not.”

“No,” she breathes.

She is on him quickly, a warm press of bare skin that tears a groan from his throat.

His hands slide into her hair with the kiss, clutching her to him. It’s desperate and fierce and hungry, like everything between them, and she kisses him like she’s determined to memorize the way he tastes.

Her blunt fingernails curl into his chest with a heaved breath. She breaks away to rest her head on his chest. 

When she looks at him, she is sober again. 

“Haytham, when the time comes--”

“It needn’t come,” he insists, as though saying it would make it so.

“When it comes,” she presses on. “Will you betray me?”

The tick of the clock is loud in the room. 

He is a Templar above all else, wearing his principles like armor. The Order has been father and family, home and hearth, for as long as he can remember. 

_Nearly as long._ The rebuke of Edward Kenway’s ghost is louder, these days.

He has sworn his undying loyalty. He is not a man to break his vows, and certainly not for a woman.

Not for an Assassin.

Haytham has been careless.

“Yes,” he lies.


End file.
